Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems relating to flooded lead acid or other similar type batteries.
State of the Art
Much of today's machinery, especially machinery that requires or produces power, such as automobiles, golf carts, and the like, utilize a battery as an essential part of its systems. Flooded lead-acid batteries, which “flood” the plates with some form of electrolytic fluid such as water and acid, are the most prevalent type of battery used.
One of the inherent problems associated with flooded type batteries, is that during the charging phase of the battery's cycle, the fluid evaporates and passes as vapor though valves in the battery casing to relieve the pressure that is building up within the battery. This “out gassing” of the battery causes the fluid level within the battery to slowly drop. When the fluid level drops below certain levels it exposes the plates within to air. Not keeping the plates fully submerged within the electrolytic fluid decreases the battery's efficiency and life span.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system which would provide an accurate indication of the fluid levels within the battery and alert the operator or technician of the vehicle to take appropriate measures.